blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsumi Asoko
Natsumi Asoko (あそこ なつみ, 彼処 夏美''Asoko Natsumi'') is one of the main characters in the first story of the Day in School series. She is a student in Kurage Koko with average grades, a friend of Jun Sasaki and Ariella Harrington , and surprisingly, the lover of Carlos McRemitz . Childhood At a young age, Natsumi experienced the worse scenario of her life: her parents being divroced. Along with her sister, Izumi, they live under the wing of their grandparents until Natsumi is in college so that she could live a new life with her sister. Due to the sudden decision of her parents being separated, Natsumi is shown to have a yangire side attempting to commit suicide when her parents are no longer around to support her and Izumi. Not much is known about Natsumi's past though she said that she and Jun were in a relationship until they broke up somewhere in middle school. Present Natsumi is currently in her 1st year in high school studying in Kurage Koko, along with her bestfriends, Jun and Ariella. She is in year 1 class 2 with Carlos McRemitz as her seatmate. At first, she was late in waking up for the opening ceremony of her school and pratically, ran (in which Izumi shouted that they are suppose to be using the car). When she arrived, Ariella said that she was early and said it was unexpected of her to show up since Natsumi always came late in school. In here, she and Ariella chatted for a while until Jun came in which she gave him a bear hug (which nearly choked him). After greeting Jun, her stomach growled which implied that she did not ate breakfast (in which Ariella got angry at). While eating treats given by Ariella, Barano appeared and kind of mocked the two of them (except for Jun because she is flirting with him, which made Ariella jealous). The story, all-in-all, never made sense in the middle. Though is it official that Natsumi killed Jun and committed suicide which are against Ariella's wishes. She was later reincarnated as 'Aya Nakashima' in the epilogue of Ordinary Day in School along with Jun's reincarnated form. She is seen working in the Harrington mansion as a maid. Prowess 'Normal' Majority of viewers would think that Natsumi is a fragile girl but she isn't. She is a tomboy with the ability to take down a guy who either made her angry or made Ariella cry. Natsumi was formerly a member of the taekwondo club so she masters power, speed, agility and flexibility. She is most powerful with punches than in kicks. 'Mode' Natsumi's ideal mode is Loss Mode since she lost both her parents because of their divorce and Carlos McRemitz because he is only an exchange student and only has limited amount of time in Japan. She goes insane and tries to kill someone to ease her mind but no matter how many people she murders, she is still not satisfied and this leads to her killing Jun, one of her closest friends. In Loss Mode, she tends to activate the skills she earns during her taekwondo lessons (except that she uses a knife instead of fists) and her eyes are blank blue which could mean that she doesn't care anymore and she gives a freaky smile and laugh implying that she is a sadistic murderer. Her stamina is more stronger compared to Ariella but she was nevertheless defeated by her due to her quick way of studying Natsumi. 'Insane Mode' It was not official that there would be an Insane Mode in each Modes. Though, for Natsumi, the name of it would be Insane Loss Mode, which would lead her to use both her knife and the Goodbye-4-Ever Bombs (stronger than Jun's gun). Relationships 'Jun Sasaki' Her relationship with Jun is unknown though she did said that they were a couple in middle school but they broke off somewhere there. Even after the loss of their romantic relationship, they still remained friends until high school wherein they both get to know Ariella. *The name of their shipping is ExShipping. 'Ariella Harrington' Natsumi and Ariella are known for being close friends in high school. Natsumi is known as a protector while Ariella would be known as a intelligence giver (she gives advices to Natsumi about school work). Though there are a lot of personal problems within each character, Natusmi and Ariella are still close even in reincarnation form. *The name of their shipping is LonerShipping. 'Barano Romano' Natsumi detests Barano because she tends to bully Ariella and make her jealous at the same time. She soon kills her by kidnapping her and torturing her slowly with her knife. 'Carlos McRemitz' In the story, Natsumi dreams of meeting her prince charming who is Carlos, an exchange student in America. She fell in love with him at first sight but constantly doubts about their relationship due to them being opposites of each other. Carlos official makes them a couple with his confession that he actually loves her in return but he also announces that he is leaving. In A Severe Regret, Carlos didn't recognize her as Natsumi because she is reincarnated as Aya. But when Aya said something that Natsumi kept on saying, he apologized to her and renewed their relationship. *The name of their shipping is CoincidenceShipping. 'Izumi Asoko' Izumi and Natsumi are sisters who constantly fight a lot. Natsumi would usually demand her sister to shut up but nevertheless, she keeps on teasing her about boys. Though they fight a lot, they are still close to the point where Izumi regretted that she didn't comfort her sister when Carlos left. Sequels and Cameo Appearances In Quiet Day in School, Natsumi reincarnates as Aya Nakashima who works in the Harrington mansion. As Aya, she has longer hair (the length is the same with Ariella during her high school days) and far more prettier eyes and complexion (implies that she adores how Ariella looks like). Her personality changed heavily with a more caring and mature type unlike her past self as Natsumi. Also, she tends to make things far more orderly and neat. Trivia *Natsumi's name means 'Over there is a Summer Beauty' 彼処 Asoko meaning over there and 夏美 Natsumi meaning summer beauty which makes Natsumi as one of the prettiest characters ever made even if she is a tomboy. *Both her and her sister's hair are short but it grew as the sequel Quiet Day in School is made. *Her supposed alter ego is Anna Maxwell in REJECTED! but Anna is a normal student attending Kurage Koko. *Her hair changes from an angled cut with long sides to ordinary short hair with extra hairs curling on the frame of her face. *She is more tan than Ariella but is not as tan as Jun. *Natsumi is the one who made Izumi's hair who kept it althroughout the series as the last remembrance of her sister. *For some reason, though Natsumi is a tomboy, she uses "watashi", a formal way of saying "I" instead of "boku", which is normally use for tomboyish girls and young boys. Gallery Natsumi.jpg|Loss Mode depicted as Natsumi murdered Jun Natusmi-vs-Ariella-DARK-JAP.jpg|Ariella persuading Natsumi to stop Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:World of Day in School Category:Older sibling-figure Category:Taurus